Escape
by lyvians
Summary: Cana pour réussir à avoir des problèmes y arrivait sans efforts, mais celui-là, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. (CanaBi).
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Donc voilà je publie l'un après l'autre mes écrits, je dois avouer qu'au début je n'ai _rieeeeeeeeeeeeen_ compris au site mais maintenant ça va. Voici le prologue de mon multishot qui est donc un Cana x Hibiki (j'ai vraiment appréciée le petit moment pendant le scan de MPF), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Désesperée_, c'était le mot.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussie à s'embarquer dans cette situation, elle chercha maintes fois l'erreur qu'elle aurait pu commise mais rien, que dalle.

_Pour une fois _qu'elle n'avait rien à se repprocher fallait qu'il lui arrive des misères.

La jeune fille soupira fortement, regardant d'un oeil mauvais celui qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et qui -au passage- lui tenait fortement le poignet.

Donc attendez deux secondes, elle s'était levée, avait mangée pour ensuite prendre son bain, suivi de dix minutes de marche vers l'université, une journée de cours barbante et banale à souhait, elle était sortie se promener en ville et c'est à ce moment précis que ce crétin avait débarqué, en déblatèrant un flot continu de paroles totalement incompréhensibles tant il parlait vite.

Et après ? Il l'avait embarquée comme ça, sans dire un mot et s'en répondre une seule fois aux questions et aux menaces qu'elle lui avait maintes fois adressé.

**-Bon écoute mec, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi donc tu vas me lâcher geeeentiment et dégager d'ici tout de suite ou je te jure qu'il va t'arriver des problèmes, j'ai soif et je veux me remplir la pense.**

**-Tu veux bien te taire une minute? Les gens nous regardent bizarrement, j'ai une image à garder contrairement à toi?**

**-PARDON? Mais pour qui tu te prends?! Lâche moi MAINTENANT.**

Le garçon s'arrêta et tourna la tête lentement pour au final lui adresser un regard lourd de menaces, qui signifiait exactement dans sa petite tête : _continue comme ça et je te jure que la seule personne qui va avoir des ennuis ici c'est toi et uniquement toi._

Elle frissonna.

**-On est arrivés, et surtout **_**ne bouge pas.**_

Elle en profita pour le détailler, cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, plutôt grand et bien bâti d'après ce que sa chemise laissait apercevoir.

Donc, qu'est ce que ce beau gosse à la gueule de fils à maman lui voulait?

Trop absorbée dans son inspection, elle ne vit pas deux garçons se diriger vers eux, l'inspectant elle.

**-Oi Hibiki! **Alors c'est son nom, _Hibiki_. Plutôt joli.

Le dénommé Hibiki apercevant l'homme bronzé et un autre blond un tantinet plus petit, laissa mûrir sur ses lèvres son premier sourire de la journée.

Après une brève accolade, tout les trois tournèrent la tête vers elle.

_Les problèmes allaient arriver, elle le sentait._

**-Ren, Eve, je vous présente ma petite amie, Cana.**

_**Et merde.**_

* * *

_**Commentaire/avis/critique?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le chapitre 1 que je n'ai pas pu postée hier par manque de temps ! J'essaie d'écrire la suite mais avec mes examens qui se rapprochent toussa j'ai du mal à progresser dans mes écrits (malheur), et donc... bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Frozen Ryuko** : Tu m'en vois ravie ! Alala Hibiki gentleman jusqu'à la moelle dans toutes les situations que veux-tu... Sinon il est aussi l'un des mes favoris! La suite la voilà! Et je vais essayer de clôturer le chapitre le plus vite possible !

**Bymeha** : Hello ! Je suis contente que le prologue t'aie plus, les dialogues plus en gras ? Pourquoi pas, comme je suis quelqu'un qui apprécie que les dialogues soient séparés j'avais appliquée la même chose pour mes écrits. Sinon merci pour la remarque je l'ai corrigée! Et merci à toi de lire mon écrit !

* * *

Cana soupira, allongée allègrement sur l'herbe, une bouteille de vodka à moitié consommée trônant dans sa main, dévisagent Hibiki qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle,

**-Alors dis moi**, Commença t-elle, **t'es qui et pourquoi t'as fait croire aux deux autres guignols qui te servent d'amis qu'on est ensembles au juste ?**

Guignols c'était le mot adéquat oui, elle avait été obligée de se taper un après-midi dans un café hors de prix-quelle n'a pas payée heureusement c'était le seul truc de bien qu'il lui était arrivée pendant cette journée- avec des dragueurs totalement inutiles. Une phrase commencée qu'ils s'interrompaient pour aller faire la cour au premier groupe de fille qui pénétraient l'enceinte du bâtiment, et pendant trois heures elle a du supporter ça, des crétins, le fait d'être entourées de crétins la poursuivait partout on dirait.

**-Tu le sauras au moment venu.**

Alors ça c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle allait craquer mais genre _vraiment_.

**-Écoute-moi bien dragueur de mes deux**, elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise afin de rapprocher son visage du sien, **Je vais pas plaisanter longtemps avec toi, alors tu vas gentiment répondre à mes questions car je ne suis pas du genre patiente.**

Hibiki se détacha lentement de sa prise, époussetant sa chemise et remettant sa cravate en place, leva encore une fois la tête, lui adressant un regard perçant.

**-Je t'ai dis que tu le sauras au moment venu.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?!**

Cana était totalement abasourdie, elle ne le connaissait même pas !

**-Tu le sauras a-** Il se fit couper par une bouteille d'alcool atterrissant sur sa tête.

**-Arrête de répéter la même phrase bordel ! Je veux des réponses MAINTENANT, t'as pas le droit de débarquer en pleine rue comme ça, me prendre avec toi et me faire passer pour ta petite copine folle amoureuse ! **Elle regarda le jeune homme se frotter la tête, **MAIS REPONDS MOI MERDE.**

**-Tais-toi, tout le monde nous regarde. **Dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui sous le regard curieux des personnes présentes dans le parc dans lequel ils avaient décidés de se poser, **Lorsque je te dis que tu seras mise au courant au moment venu c'est comme ça et pas autrement.**

**-Je ne te connais même pas !**

Elle sentit une main se diriger vers elle et ferma les yeux pour sentir...rien. Il en avait profiter pour partir le lâche.

**-ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !** S'écria t-elle, sur les nerfs, **ATTENDS QUE JE TE RETROUVE TU VAS VOIR.**

Elle était rentrée chez elle, fatiguée et en colère, surtout en colère. Se laissant tomber sur le lit elle soupira, elle avait eue la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une lettre devant sa porte, l'expéditeur ? Hibiki bien évidemment.

« Ne crois pas t'être débarrassée de moi si facilement, je passerai te prendre demain pour faire plus ample connaissance puisque tu dis ne pas me connaître, habille-toi bien et je te prierais de ne pas hurler en public comme hier.

Amicalement, Hibiki des Cents Nuits, »

_Des Cents Nuits ?_ Elle avait presque oubliée qu'il était lui aussi un guignols avec les deux autres de cet après-midi, les Trimens qu'ils se faisaient appeler, peut importe, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Une sonnerie de téléphone la sortie de ses pensées un tantinet meurtrière envers ce crétin aux cheveux caramel, alertée, elle regarda sa chambre jonchée de bouteilles d'alcool.

**-Et merde !** Commença t-elle, **Comment je fais pour trouver mon portable maintenant ?**

La sonnerie persistait encore dans la pièce, résolue à faire un peu de ménage, la fille se leva lentement et ramassa les bouteilles une à une jusqu'au moment ou elle vit son téléphone posé sur le bureau.

**-Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne** Dit-elle en soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et pris son téléphone en main **Ouais allô ? C'est qui ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne réponds que maintenant ?**

**-Heee Mira-san **Répondit son interlocutrice, un tantinet stressée, **Je ne retrouvais plus mon téléphone.**

**-Je suppose que je dois laisser passer pour cette fois, raconte moi ta journée. **Termina la dénommée _Mira._

_**-**_**Tu vas jamais me croire** Démarra la brune et elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, sa rencontre avec Hibiki, l'après-midi avec Ren et Eve, comment il avait refusé de lui en dire plus suivi du fait qu'il l'avait plantée et la lettre qu'elle avait retrouvée devant chez elle.

**-Et bien et bien Cana, tu t'attires vraiment les situations les plus inattendues.**

Alors ça pour le dire... Cana s'attirait toujours des problèmes.

Venir en sous-vêtements à la piscine, débarquer bourrée en cours, se changer dans les vestiaires des garçons sous prétexte que celui des filles étaient petits, se battre avec la surveillante car elle avait confisquée ses cartes de tarots, ramener des motards dans l'enceinte de l'université pendant la nuit afin de faire une _méga cuite_ et le dernier en date.. jeter de l'eau sur le directeur en le prenant pour le professeur de science. Effectivement, le nom de _Cana Alperona_ est égal à _fille à problèmes._

**-Franchement c'est trop énervant, et tu te rends compte qu'il vient me prendre demain ?! Abruti va, on va voir si je vais me retenir de gueuler.**

**-Je trouve que c'est très romantique **Ajouta Mira,** je vois déjà les petits enfants courir sur le perron de votre maison.**

Oh non elle commençait à divaguer, mauvais signe. Lorsqu'elle voulait voir deux personnes en couple, elle y mettait toujours du sien, toute l'université se rappelle encore de Natsu et Lucy nus dans les douches verrouillées de l'extérieur.

**-S'il te plaît Mirajane, arrête toi ici.**

**-Désolée mais je trouve ça tellement mignon !**

**-C'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je coupe **Dit-elle pour éviter que cela devienne trop gênant, **dors bien !** Et elle raccrocha.

En poussant un soupir, Cana partie se changer et décida d'aller dormir car la journée avait été beaucoup trop éprouvante pour elle.

**-Bonne nuit.** Se murmura t-elle, la pièce désormais plongée dans l'obscurité, laissant le sommeil prendre possession d'elle.

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs chantonna joyeusement, se faisant interrompre par une autre voix féminine.

**-Alors nee-chan,** Demanda l'inconnue, **ça a fonctionné ?**

**-Comme sur des roulettes.** Acquiesça la jeune femme, **Exactement comme je l'avais prévue.**

Et elle se remit à fredonner.

Ce maudit bruit lui cassait la tête, depuis plus de 10 minutes elle l'entendait ; _bam, bam bam._

Un bruit plus fort la réveilla en sursaut, elle se redressa dans son lit à la hâte tournant la tête dans tout les sens, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appelant, ouvrant sa fenêtre elle amorça un regard vers l'entrée et cru défaillir lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait assit sur le paillasson.

**-Je t'ai bien dis que j'allais venir te chercher, va te préparer et descends !** Dit Hibiki, l'impatience se lisant sur ses traits. **Et ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.**

**-Comme si t'en était capable mon beau ! **Lui répondit la brune, raillarde**.**

**-Tu serais étonnée de voir ce que l'on apprends lors d'un stage de serrurier. **_Touché._

_**-**_**T'es chiant tu le sais ça ? Et tu comptes n'emmener où au juste ?**

**-Ça touche mon image mais on ira on parc d'attraction, comme ça si tu cries personne ne t'entendras. **Termina le dragueur, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

**-Youpiiiiii. **Dis l'ivrogne, en claquant la fenêtre pour lui montrer son désaccord.

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée débuta.

* * *

Un commentaire/avis/critique?


End file.
